


Making it Up

by pastelpinkpixwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Magnus, M/M, Making Up, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkpixwrites/pseuds/pastelpinkpixwrites
Summary: Taako feels insecure about his and Magnus's relationship after focusing too long on Magnus's wedding ring.  He feels badly about bringing it up and makes it up to Magnus.





	Making it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a RP~!

“So now that we’ve established that I’m an asshole, are you gonna let me make it up to you?” Taako asked, coyness heavy in his voice. Magnus shook his head.

“I thought we established you  _ weren’ _ _t_.” He started. “I really want you to stop doing that to yourself.”

“Doing what?”

“Putting yourself down like that. You’re allowed to feel things, Taako.” Magnus’s voice was straight, his lips slanted as he looked the elf up and down. Taako was quiet, his bottom lip being worried by his teeth. “Alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Taako waved off.

“No, no. I’m serious.” Unconsciously, his hand went to the ring under his shirt. “Even if you don’t need to feel that way, you’re allowed to.”

Taako swallowed, seeing Magnus’s hand on the object that had caused the whole fight… Just because Taako was jealous of Magnus’s dead wife. It sounded so silly when he thought about it, but he just couldn’t stop feeling like it was a competition. It was so easy to get caught up in.

“And even if it takes a million reminders,” Magnus leaned forward, hand cupping his cheek. “I love you, and it’s worth it.” Before Taako had a chance to say something back, Magnus’s lips were on his, moving gently as he angled Taako’s face. His other hand dove into Taako’s blonde hair, keeping him in place as their mouths moved together in perfect tandem.

Letting out a small sob, Taako buried the sound in Magnus’s lips, his arms coming up to hook around his neck. The sound wasn’t lost on the human as his tongue pushed past the seam in Taako’s lips, moving in to dominate the kiss, though the elf in his arms seemed perfectly content to let him.

When they finally broke away with a bit of saliva still hanging between them, Magnus smiled one of his goofy, toothy grins.

“There’s reminder one.”

“I’m gonna make it up to you.” Taako whispered, eyes locked on Magnus’s brown ones.

“You don’t have to.”

“You really think I’m not gonna? You don’t know Taako then, babe.” Taako took his spindly arms back, pushing himself up out of the chair he’d been in.

“I don’t know, I think I know him pretty well.”

“Then you know where to get your ass.” Taako’s tone was low and Magnus couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his mouth as he got up, turning on his heel to make his way towards the bedroom.

Was it a good idea for them to fuck it out at this point? Probably not, but for Taako, Magnus knew that this was what he felt comfortable with. He may not be the best at expressing his emotions with words, but he could do it fairly well with his body.

Once in the bedroom, Taako tore at Magnus’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head before discarding it somewhere in their room. His own shirt followed and, without wasting any time, the rest of their clothes fell away. Taako’s slim fingers brushed up and over Magnus’s chest, touching the ring that fell to the patch of coarse hair. The human’s breath hitched, looking down at his symbol of Julia and how gently Taako touched it, as though he were facing a deep seated fear.

He probably was.

Magnus took Taako’s hand from his chest and brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles before Taako surged forward and caught him in another kiss. This time, it was fiery and desperate, Taako standing on his tip toes for better leverage. Magnus found his way backwards towards their bed, falling back once the backs of his knees hit the mattress. The elf crumpled down on top of him, never breaking their contact for a moment, his braid tickling Magnus’s arm as it dangled above him.

Taako ground his hips into Magnus, feeling the hardness there and grinning into the kiss. Magnus could feel the smug smirk and would have rolled his eyes had they been opened. He could feel the elf’s hands coming to rest on his chest again, this time his nipples finding a home under his touch, persistent and rough. Magnus gasped, breaking back from Taako and looking up at those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much.

“What?” Taako asked him, a brow raised.

“I love you.” Magnus breathed, his hand cupping his cheek again, the pad of his thumb rubbing over his prominent cheek bone. Taako’s gaze softened, watching as Magnus’s hand moved to his braid, pulling the end of it out and unraveling his hair. It pooled on his stomach and his arm, silky streams of gold that caressed him with gentle touches.

Taako merely leaned down again to kiss him, pulling back after a moment, just enough so that he could ask, “how do you want me?” Magnus’s cock twitched at that, and he answered honestly.

“Dunno yet.” He said, and Taako took that as an invitation. Kissing him one last time, Taako’s hands dragged down his abdomen as he shimmied himself down in between Magnus’s legs. Magnus sighed, letting his knees fall apart from one another, leaving ample room for Taako to get comfortable.

There was something he really loved about watching Taako go down on him, something primal about seeing his dick disappearing into the wet heat of his mouth. Another jolt of arousal bothered his cock and Taako smiled while gripping the base of him.

“Hope you’re doing your thinking about how you want it now,” laying a kiss to the tip of Magnus’s cock, Taako smiled that cheshire grin. “You’re not going to be able to do much thinking from here on out, babe.”

With that, Taako slipped Magnus’s head past his lips and held the fighter down as his back arched off the bed. Without hesitation, Magnus looked down at Taako, his large hand coming to rest on the top of his head. Maintaining eye contact, the elf slowly sank his mouth down onto Magnus, tongue laving at the underside of him all the way. Once his lips hit his hand, Taako pulled it away, breathing deeply through his nose as it came in contact with Magnus’s stomach.

“Fuck, Taako…” The grip on Taako’s hair tightened, feeling the muscles at the back of his throat working his tip in just the right way. The elf chuckled around him, sending sharp jolts down Magnus’s spine as Taako pulled off of him, tongue never staying still.

Right as he was about to release Magnus, he dove back down, giving his shaft the same treatment and reveling in the sounds that came from the man under him. 

Magnus was one of if not  _ the most _ physically powerful person he’d ever met. His arms had immense strength, his legs showed muscle from years of training… All of that in mind made this vision of him more of a treat: Panting and moaning for him, chest heaving and cock twitching inside his mouth as he worked him.

It something that Taako enjoyed more often than not.

A few minutes later into Taako’s brilliant tongue-based work, Magnus tugged on his hair to get his attention.

“Taako… Taako, fuck me.” He choked out and the elf stilled. He raised a brow as he pulled off of Magnus, smirking slightly.

“What was that, big guy?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Magnus’s cheeks were brightly colored, and Taako felt a coil of heat in his belly. It wasn’t often that Magnus wanted to bottom, but whenever he did, Taako made sure to take the best care of him. That would be a great way to say he was sorry for sure.

“You’re sure, Mags?” He asked, giving his thighs a squeeze. Magnus nodded rapidly, pushing his legs apart more, presenting himself to Taako.

“Please.” He said quietly. Not quite a beg, but a whisper. Taako couldn’t help the fondness that bloomed in his chest.

“You got it,” he said quickly, the familiar cantrip slicking his fingers. The sight pulled another moan from Magnus, Taako watching hungrily as his dick bounced heavily back against his stomach, slick with both spit and precum. His left hand massaged Magnus’s inner thigh, his right pointer finding its way to the pucker of the human’s ass. Circling the skin, Taako watched Magnus’s eyes close, allowing his finger to slide in slightly. “You gotta relax, Magnus.”

“S-Sorry.” He breathed, trying his best to keep a steady rhythm going in his mind. Magnus didn’t do this often and wasn’t used to the feeling; he was usually the one doing the fingering. He could feel Taako’s finger moving gently against his walls rubbing and reaching for all the right spots. Sometimes Magnus was intimidated by how good Taako made him feel, worried that he wasn’t as good. Taako never failed to tell him otherwise, though.

After a little time, Magnus loosened up and Taako was able to bring his middle finger to his entrance, leaning forward to nip at his thighs as he pushed in. He could see the bit of discomfort on Magnus’s face, but soothed it by lapping at the sensitive skin just on the sides around his cock. Magnus shivered and Taako began to move his fingers apart, sighing as he felt Magnus’s walls giving into the intrusion. Gingerly, he began to crook his fingers, watching Magnus writhe under the motion.

“Taako-  _ Fuck _ .” He hissed, his body involuntarily pushing down onto his hand. The sound of his name sent another shock of arousal through Taako as his ring finger pushed against the tight muscle as well. Magnus keened as he tried to push in, Taako being met with some resistance.

“You’re almost there, Mags.” Taako let him know, that softness in his features nearly melting the fighter under him. Leaning forward to take Magnus’s cock in his mouth again, Taako’s tongue made quick work of lapping right under his head, Magnus throwing his head back against the pillows. It was then that Taako found it quite easy to push into him, his arm working to thrust in and out of him until it went smoothly, Magnus’s hips bucking up into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Magnus was trying to get breath under his words.

“Taa-  _ Ah _ . Taako!” He stumbled over his words and green eyes flashed upwards. “I’m gonna come, you gotta stop.” Magnus breathed, watching as Taako allowed his dick to fall from his mouth, dribbling onto his stomach. Taako carefully removed his fingers, Magnus giving a whimper as he did.

“Feeling good, Maggie?” Taako smiled down at him, seeing Magnus’s hand over his eyes as he gasped for air.

“Almost didn’t stop in time.” He admitted, looking down at Taako with flushed cheeks and eyes blown wide. The way he was leaking was just proof of his statement and Taako chuckled lightly as he conjured up more of the magical slick he’d used before. He coated his dick generously and moved himself over Magnus.

“You look so good like this.” Taako whispered, leaning down to kiss Magnus’s collar bone. “I’m sorry I’m an asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole.” Magnus asserted.

“Kinda am. Someone who gets jealous of your dead wife? That’s asshole territory.”

“Taako.”

“Can you just let me apologize? It doesn’t happen often.” Taako reminded him, feeling Magnus’s cock twitch between them. Reaching down, the elf took himself in hand, running his length along Magnus before settling on his entrance. “Ready babe?”

“Yeah.” Magnus nodded once, his hands going to Taako’s upper arms. Taako nodded back, pushing the blunt head of his cock into Magnus.

Magnus’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as Taako pushed into him, eyes fluttering shut. He moved his hips impatiently, Taako doing his best not to give him too much at once. Once he was decently inside of him, Taako rotated his hips a bit to feel Magnus out, getting rewarded with a drawn out moan and deciding to push further.

“Gods, Taako…” Magnus sighed, his fingers tightening their grip on him. Taako loved him like this. He felt powerful in his own right, reducing the human to a pile of boneless flesh. With that thought, Taako pulled back and pushed all the way in, his pelvis hitting flush with Magnus’s hips. “ _ Fuck _ !”

“Hope that was good,” Taako teased, pulling back again and thrusting back into him. Magnus continued his chorus of curses mixed with variations of Taako’s name while the elf built them up into a comfortable rhythm. Taako watched transfixed as Magnus’s body was pushed up towards the headboard with every snap of his hips, his dripping cock bouncing against the soft swell of his stomach.

Taako hooked Magnus’s leg on the crook of his arm, pushing a bit deeper and watching Magnus nearly lift off the bed.

“Fuck, Taako, that’s it!  _ Fuck _ !” Magnus desperately thrust himself down to meet Taako’s movements, the tip of his cock painting stars into the fighter’s vision. Taako’s breath was ragged, his hair sticking to both himself and Magnus as his thrusts became more desperate, chasing Magnus’s pleasure more so than his own. Magnus realized just how closely Taako was watching him and the thought made the tips of his ears burn.

The tightening in his stomach was overtaking him quickly, and Magnus finally managed to open his eyes again. His neglected cock ached for release, but he couldn’t bring himself to loosen his grip on Taako. Those green eyes looked to him, asking what he needed in no words.

“Touch me.” Magnus managed to get out and Taako was eager to please. His palm was wrapped around Magnus’s length, pumping him in time with his erratic thrusts. Magnus’s hip moved jerkily with him, his breath quickly rising in frequency as he felt his balls tighten almost painfully.

“C’mon Magnus, let me hear you.” Taako encouraged, watching as Magnus’s eyes rolled.

“F-Fuck, Taako. Holy shit. Gods-” Magnus nearly choked on his words, Taako stopping his frantic thrusting in favor of deep, powerful jabs into his prostate. With that, Magnus opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out for a moment as he felt that coil spring forth in him. “Taako! I’m cumming, holy  _ fuck _ Taako, I love yo-  _ Ah-! _ ”

Taako jerked him roughly, watching as ribbons of cum painted Magnus’s stomach and chest as he continued to cry out. The tension in Magnus’s body took its toll on Taako as well, his own climax hitting him with surprise as he collapsed forward, spilling into Magnus.

“I love you,” Magnus repeated as he started to come down, trying to keep clenching around Taako as he thrust weakly through his peak.

“You too, Mag-Mags-  _ A-Ah- _ ” Taako swore, his lips finding their way to the side of his neck, teeth digging into the skin there as his hips stilled. For a moment, they lay there covered in sweat and cum before Taako let himself fall completely onto Magnus, strength giving out.

“Jesus fantasy Christ,” Magnus heaved out, a shaky hand coming up to push his hair from his sweaty forehead. The movement jostled Taako a bit, his whole body reacting to the oversensitivity of his cock softening inside of Magnus.

“Okay, but you need to hold still for a few minutes, homie.” He warned and Magnus had to stop himself from laughing. “Taako’s gotta recover big time from that one.”

“I don’t blame you.” Magnus said quietly, just laying there while their breaths evened. The cum between them was sticky and unpleasant, but just being that close with Taako still inside him was comforting. When he felt a familiar warm, tickling rush of magic, he moved gently to feel the sweat and cum gone from his skin as Taako pulled out of Magnus, wincing as he did so. The elf let himself fall to the bed with an unceremonious thud, aware of the other’s eyes on him.

“I should let you top more often.” Magnus said lewdly, pushing some rogue strands of Taako’s mane behind his pointed ear.

“Guess I’ll have to fight with you more, then.” Taako announced, moving towards Magnus and cuddling up against his side.

“Or we could just skip to this part.”

“I mean, sure, but where’s the fun in that?” Taako asked without really thinking. Magnus was silent for a few beats and Taako looked up. “Fuck, I mean-”

“I know what you meant Taako. It’s fine.” Magnus shook his head, but the smile remained on his face. “Let’s just get some sleep. That wore me out.”

“All you did was lay there and take it,  _ I’m _ the one who’s worn out.”

“Okay, fair.” It was quiet for a few minutes as they both drifted in and out of sleep and meditation. One last movement from Taako and a statement made Magnus’s eyes fly open.

“You do look good on my cock like that, though.”

“Fucking hell, Taako!”


End file.
